gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal/The Ward
This is the first episode of Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal. After the prologue, it is three months earlier, introducing Michael Owen, Jenny Pope. Prologue *GameHouse presents. *A Blue Giraffe game. *The Ambulance appears, rushing in the road. *Inside the ambulance, there is Daniel Summers, Allison Heart, Jenny Pope, and Joe Albright. *Jenny: A-Allison, Daniel's not looking good... *Allison: That's because he's bleeding out, Jenny! We'll need to clamp this artery. *Allison heart clamps his artery. *Allison: GOT IT! *Allison: Time to floor it, Joe! *Allison: This won't hold itself, I'll need to place a ligature. *Allison: Jenny, get me the kit. *Allison: Daniel hasn't got much time left... *Allison: What should I do? Three months earlier... *Allison Heart arrives at the hospital next to a bus stop. She leaves the bus, be courageous, kind, and looks at Little Creek Hospital. *Allison Heart enters the hospital, while Emily O'Malley is going out of the hospital. *The title appeared: Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal. *In the lobby at the Little Creek Hospital, Daniel sees the worker, greeting Allison. *Daniel: A little to the left... *Daniel: I'll say when to stop. *Allison sees Daniel, and touching his shoulder to greet him. *Allison: Hey Daniel! *Daniel: Allison! I head you were back! *Allison and Daniel hug. *Daniel: You excited about finally interning at the Surgery Department? *Allison: Excited and scared... *Daniel: Nonsense, you've got nothing... *The worker falls down from the ladder. *Daniel: ...to be scared of. *Worker: Ugh... Don't worry, I'm okay! *Worker: I'm... just going to take a quick nap... *Daniel: I'm sorry Allison, but if I don't keep working this renovation might be the end of me... *Allison: No problem, I need to be in surgery anyway! *Allison head to the surgery room, taking a deep breath. *Allison enters the surgery. *Allison: Hey Dr. Quinn... *Dr. Quinn sees both Allison Heart and Mason Hamilton. *Quinn: Why did they send me two interns?! *Quinn: This is not going to work, I can only train one intern at a time... *Quinn: One of you is going to have to go. *Mason: Well, it's not going to be me! *Allison: Oh... But... I kinda thought... *Quinn checks the computer. *Quinn: Okay, so it's been decided. *Allison: But... But what do I do now? *Quinn: You can talk to Michael at the ward, he's always in need of more interns. *Quinn gets Allison out of the surgery, letting Allison go to the Ward to talk to Michael. Level 1 - A stellar performance! *Michael: ...And that's pretty much how everything works here at the ward! *Michael sees Allison arriving at the Ward. *Michael: Exciting, isn't it? *Jenny shakes head vertically to Michael. *Michael: Let me guess, Quinn sent you? *Michael: I might be able to take on another intern, but you're pretty late... *Allison: I'm... I'm really sorry, I thought I was assigned to surgery... *Michael: Hmmmm, I could explain anything again... *Michael: Jenny? You were here on time, do you mind a little deja vu? *Jenny: Nope, I love instructions! *Michael: That's really nice of you, Jenny. *Michael: So, do you need to know how everything works? If you say Yes, continue in dialogue. Otherwise if you say No, skip to Allison after tutorial dialogue. *Allison: I think I'll get the hang of it... *Allison: I don't want to waste any more of your time. *Michael: Let's get started. *Jenny and Michael are leaving the Ward, letting Allison go. Afterward *Allison: ...And I'm done. What a day... *Michael: Allison, these are the dirty sheets from all the wards. You mind giving them a wash? *Allison: Sure... *Allison: No, I can only train one intern... *Allison: Oh, I don't mind, you just take the one surgery internship there is... *Allison: Allison, why don't you just wash ALL THE SHEETS IN THIS HOSPITAL!? *Allison: Sure, seems like fun! *Allison: I'm such a loser... *Connor and Jenny arrives, kissing them. *Allison: Uhm... Connor? *Jenny and Connor surprised at Allison. *Connor: Allison!? Hi, ehm, I was just... ehm... *Connor: ...showing Jenny where to find the... ehm... disinfectant... yeah... *Connor: So... yeah... Jenny... now you know. *Connor waves to Jenny: Bye! *Connor leaves briefly, and shortly comes back to laundry room. *Connor: Oh, Allison... Welcome back. Level 2 - Cheer Up Earl! *Michael: I know this isn't your favorite place in the world Earl, but at least the sun is shining. *Earl: You know the sun will give your skin cancer, right? *Michael: Sure, but that would give you something new to complain about. *Michael sees Allison comes back to the Ward. *Michael: Allison! Maybe Allison can cheer you up. *Earl: *HMPF* I don't like brunettes, they can be quite annoying... *Michael to Allison: Good luck... *Michael leaving the Ward, letting Allison go. During the level; 1st cheer *Allison: Hey Earl, do you need anything? *Earl: Yes, I need to not to be in a hospital. *Allison: I can't really change that, but I could get you a glass of water? *Earl: Water!? What am I? A plant?! 2nd cheer *Earl: Is the temperature in here always set to "Devil's waiting room"? *Allison: Hmmm, it is pretty warm. I can try to set the thermostat a little lower. *Earl: Try!? How about you just DO it? 3rd cheer *Allison: Oooh, I read that book too, do you like it? *Earl: It's incredible... *Earl: ...Incredible what passes for writing these days. *Earl throws the book to another bed under it. *Earl: Utter garbage... 4th cheer *Earl: Could you stop walking around so much? *Allison: Uhm... My job requires me to walk around... *Earl: Sure... Just ignore my requests... Afterward *Allison walks quickly to Earl saying. *Earl: I'm freezing! Can't you turn the thermostat up? *Allison: First you're too hot, now you're too cold... *Earl: A person can change his mind, can't he? *Earl: By the way, shouldn't I have gotten some form of medication by now? *Ruth rushes angrily to the Ward from the Pharmacy. *Ruth: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I've got the medication. *Ruth walks to Allison and earl. *Ruth: With this whole renovation several orders have gotten mixed up, so it took a little longer. *Earl: So I almost die of old age here, because you... *Ruth: I dare you to finish that sentence. *Ruth: Allison.. *Allison: Ruth, I'm so happy to see you! *Ruth: I heard what happened with Quinn, dear, not really what you were hoping for on you first day back... *Allison: I don't know Ruth, maybe I just wasn't ready for surgery... *Ruth: Oh, shut the front door. You're just as good as that brat Mason, and Quinn is an idiot for not picking you... *Ruth: Come to think of it, all the men in this hospital could use a brain transplant. *Allison: Thanks Ruth, I needed that! *Ruth: Just speaking the truth, dear, now let's get some food in you. *Ruth and Allison leaving the Ward to get some food. Challenge 1 - Emily's Hospital Food *Emily's in the hospital canteen, meeting Allison. *Allison: Emily? What are you doing here?! *Emily: Well, I came for Paige's checkup and sonehow ended up running the canteen. *Emily: It's odd, it seems like everywhere I go, people are in desperate need of a chef! *Allison: Well, that's good news for us. That means the hospital food is going to get a lot better! *Emily: If you can come back in a few minutes, I'll prepare something for you! *Ruth and Allison leaving the canteen, letting Emily treat people by serving food Level 3 - Storage Delivery! *Allison and Ruth were returning to the Ward. *Ruth: I'm heading back to the pharmacy now, but remember Allison, don't let anyone get you down. *Daniel and his worker arriving at the Ward. *Ruth: Especially these jokers... *Daniel: Well... Uhm, yes, you can just drop it off over here... *Allison: Uhm, Daniel, what's happening? *Worker places the packages. *Daniel: I was kinda sorta hoping we could store a couple of things for the renovation here. *After worker placed a package, Worker leaves for more package deliveries. *Allison: Uhm, but doesn't that interfere with our patients? *Daniel: it might... A little, but you would really, really, really help me out of a bind. *Allison: Okay... if you've talked this through with Michael... *Allison and Daniel hug. *Daniel to Allison: Thanks Allison, you're amazing! *Daniel leaves out of the ward, letting Allison go. During the level *Allison accepts 4 deliveries by Daniel. Afterward *Daniel returns to the Ward with heart box of chocolates on. *Allison to Daniel: What's that for? *Daniel: For helping me out today. *Daniel: This renovation hasn't been going well... *Daniel: ...and it's nice to have a little help instead of just complaints. *Allison: Well, thank you. *Allison: This renovation is really important to you, isn't it? *Daniel: You know I became the head of the hospital because of my father, right? *Daniel: This is my way of stepping up and showing people I'm just as capable, if not more capable than my father. *Daniel: And I'm not going to let a few negative voices stop me from making this the best hospital in the world... *Daniel: ...Even if that means I have to renovate it myself. *Allison: Well, you've got my help now. *Daniel: That's true, but you also have an internship you have to finish, so I'll use that help sparingly. Level 4 - Earl's blood pressure! *Michael is in the ward, while Allison is coming back at the Ward. *Michael: You look suspiciously happy... *Allison: I know, it was this thing Daniel said yesterday... *Allison: He talked about not letting negative voices influence him and I guess that stuck in my mind. *Michael: Talking about negative voices... *Michael: I hope he doesn't give you too much trouble, but Earl's blood pressure needs to be checked every minute or so today. *Allison: Don't worry, I'm just going to kill him with kindness. *Earl: Can you kill me now, because I'm already done with this happy nonsense. *Michael leaves the Ward, letting Allison go check the blood pressure. During the level: Earl's blood pressure check *Allison keeps checking on Earl for blood pressure. *"Pointless." *"This is taking forever." *"You done yet?" *"Can you be any slower?" *"Don't hurry on my account." *"Useless." *"Speed isn't one of your strong suits, is it?" Afterward *Michael walks through the ward, and hearing the blood pressure warning. *Allison scares: Oh no, this isn't happening! *Allison runs to Earl. *Earl: Well, at least you can make it over here quickly when my life's in danger... *Allison shouts to Earl: What?! Are you insane?! I thought you were dying, EARL! *Allison said calmly: ARRRGH! Why?! I've been nothing but nice to you today... *Allison: And you've been spewing insult after insult. *Allison: What did I ever do to you? *Allison Heart is angry while Earl passes out. *Allison moans: Oh, so now you have nothing to say... *Allison: I'm not falling for that again, Earl. *Allison said: EARL? *Allison said again, louder: EARL?! *Allison runs to Earl passed out, trying to restart his heartbeat. *After that, Michael appeared to Earl, confused. Level 5 - Work Efficiently! *Michael: I know we don't always get along... *Michael: But I need you to come back... *Allison heads back to the Ward. *Michael: ...Dad... *Michael: Oh... Allison! *Michael: Yesterday I didn't have a chance to tell you, but I'm really happy you were here to help Earl. *Allison: How's he doing? *Michael: Not responsive, but still alive, thanks to you! *Allison: I guess! *Michael leaves the Ward, letting Allison run. Afterward *Allison: I'm so sorry Earl, it... It's all my fault... *Allison: Please be alright... *Daniel arrives back at the Ward. *Daniel: That's something I don't miss about being a doctor... *Daniel walks to Allison, giving them a hug. *Daniel: All the worrying... Did you do enough? Is your patient going to be okay? *Allison: It's not just that Daniel, nothing has been going the way it should. *Allison: I was going to start surgery, I was going to impress everyone, I was going to save people. *Allison: Not having a patient, who was under my watch, almost die... *Daniel: I know things look bad right now. *Daniel: But think of it this way... *Daniel: At least things can't get any worse. *Allison is taking a look at the flashback, of the ambulance crash. Level 6 - First Responder! *Allison: *SIGH* I have to tell Michael I caused Earl's heart attack... *Allison: Michael.. *Michael: Yes? *Allison: I... I... *Allison: I can't remember, do we bandage clockwise or counterclockwise? *Michael: Clockwise, and there's no shame in asking. *Michael leaves the Ward, letting Allison run. Afterward *Allison walks to get something, while Michael is entering the Ward again. Michael sees Earl, and Allison does. Allison walks to Michael, talking to him. *Allison: Michael... I have to tell you something really bad... *Allison: I... I think I might have caused your father's heart attack... *Allison: He was trying to get a rise out of me and I yelled at him, that was when he started shaking... *Michael: Yes, he does tend to annoy people. *Michael: And by the way, you should always stand up to him, but Allison... *Michael: Unless you labeled medicine incorrectly, you didn't cause anything. Level 7 - Golden Groups! *Michael: Something tells me, you're being pretty hard on yourself. *Michael: I used to be the same way, but in the end it doesn't help you all. *Michael: Take my dad, he's been hard on me ever since my adoption, even more so after Mom passed. *Michael: I could cower, let that influence my self-worth, but that only hurts me more... *Michael: No one is going to believe in you, unless you believe in yourself. *Michael: Of course, that's all theoretical... *Michael: You know, I don't even know is he loves me? *Michael: Okay, enough of this sentimental stuff, let's get to work. *Again, Michael did as the last time, leaving Ward. Afterward *Allison leaves the ward, heading to the office where Daniel searching through the paper files. *Daniel: Oh... Hey Allison, did we have a meeting? *Allison walks to Daniel saying: Well, no, but I was hoping to get Earl's medical records. *Allison: Just to see if there's something I can do. *Daniel: That's very admirable Allison, I think his file is... *Daniel: Right here! *Allison gets the file from Daniel. *Allison: Thanks Daniel. *Daniel: I hope you find what you're looking for. *Allison leaves the office, returning to the Ward, borrowing one of the patients' chairs to Earl's bed, sitting down, reading. Level 8 - Earl's files! *Suddenly, Allison's files have been scattered all around the Ward. Ruth is visiting the Ward, seeing the mess, to Allison lay down. *Ruth poke Allison's head, trying to wake up. *Ruth: Allison?? *Allison keep sleeping. Ruth touch her head again. *Ruth: Allison?? *Allison wakes up. *Ruth: Did you sleep in the hospital? *Allison: I might have... *Ruth: Okay, but why did you sleep on the ground?1 There are like three good beds in here! *Allison: I... I... don't know... *Allison scares: Oh no, Earl's file!? *Ruth: I'm sure it's all still there, just collect the pages... *Ruth: I really wish I could help you, but with everything that's gone wrong at the pharmacy... *Ruth: I was here to pick up the prescription bottle with Earl's medication, but that seems to have disappeared. *Allison: I didn't even ask about all the problems at the pharmacy... *Ruth: It's been pretty hectic all around, maybe we can catch up after your shift? *Allison: You've got a deal. *Ruth leaves the Ward, heading back to Pharmacy. During the level *Allison's finds all 8 files. Afterward *Allison sit on the bed and read the files. *Ruth went to the Ward from the Pharmacy. *Ruth: A-hem *Allison: I'm sorry Ruth, I was looking over Earl's file again, there must be something I can do for Michael... *Allison: You know, he doesn't even know if his dad loves him. *Ruth: I don't think you can find proof of love in a medical file, Allison... *Ruth: Some people, especially Earl, have had their heart locked far far away... *Ruth: ...and it takes quite some searching to find it. *Allison: That's it! *Allison: Ruth, you're amazing! *Ruth: I know, it comes naturally to me... *Ruth: ...But why, exactly? Level 9 - Keeping Stock! *Allison enters the Ward to see Michael, smiling. *Michael: What are you so happy about? *Allison: Queensburrow Bridge Hospital! *Michael: It's a nice hospital, but I don't why that makes you so happy... *Allison: Your dad, he lives in Queensburrow, he practically has a hospital next to his house... *Allison: Yet he travels an hour and a half each week to go to the hospital you work at. *Allison: Your dad might not say a lot of positive things, but his actions speak way louder than words. *Allison: And I know this doesn't get him out of his state, but this must at least prove he loves you a little... *Michael: I... I never thought about it like that... Thank you, Allison. *Allison and Michael gave them a hug, both smiled, letting Michael leave the Ward. Afterward *Allison walks to the ward, while Michael heads to the Ward to deliver blankets on the bed. *Allison: I was hoping that Earl would be back, before I had to leave for another department. *Michael walks to Allison. *Michael: I almost forgot, tomorrow is your last day... *Michael: I'll really miss having you here. *Michael and Allison walk around, Allison sees the sheets. *Allison: You want me to wash these sheets? *Michael: Nah, I'll take care of it, you've done more than enough. *Allison leaves the Ward, Michael smiles. *Allison doesn't stand still for longer than the amount seconds, and she keeps moving around. Level 10 - A Good Effort! *Allison stares at Earl, while Michael surprised by Allison screaming. *Allison shouts to Earl: WAAAAKE UP!!! *Allison: Being my last day, it was worth a try... *Michael walks to Allison and Earl. *Michael: You have to put your lungs behind it, otherwise it's never going to work... *Michael shouts: WAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP!!! *Michael: That's my dad, even sleeping he manages to do the exact opposite of what people want him to do... *Allison and Michael similing each other. *Michael leaves the Ward, letting Allison go. Afterward *Allison walk to the stock, picking up. Michael returns to the ward, congratulating her. *Michael: You did very well, Allison. *Michael: To be honest, better than I expected when you first arrived... *Michael: You care mote than anyone and that's what is going ro make you an amazing doctor. *Michael: Try to remember that... You're much, much beter than you think you are. *Allison: You've also been a great teacher... *Michael and Allison looking at Earl. *Earl: Bucket... Get me a bucket... *Allison and Michael: EARL! *Allison picks up a bucket, placing to Earl. *Earl: Thanks, I might puke from this sappy mush. *Allison: Good to have you back with us, Earl! *Michael is getting close to Warl, while Allison leaves the Ward. *Michael sees Earl getting up. *Earl: You do know, right? *Michael: Know what? *Earl: You know... That I... I lo... I lov... *Michael: I know you do, Dad. *In the hallway, Daniel has something blue. Allison walks to Daniel in the hallway. *Allison: Hey Daniel, you look like you're having a hard time. *Daniel: I'm picking out colors for the new hospital wing. *Daniel: I've got it down to Brandon's Blue and Parade Blue... *Daniel: Why don't you pick the color? *Allison: Are you sure about that? *Daniel: Completely, I mean what's the worst that could happen? *Allison takes a look back at the Ambulance Crash, once again.